


"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat..."

by pinkyapples



Series: Teen Wolf Thingies [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: Peter and Stiles dealing with enemies.
 
With profound apologies to Lewis Carroll. And probably a great many more authors and authoress' living, dead, 'real' or 'fan'.





	

Twinkle, _Twinkle, Little Bat,_  


 __Smash! Down upon the hunter's kneecap.

_How I wonder where you're at,_   


Smash! Down upon the other kneecap.

_Up above the world you fly._   


A growl is heard to the side and a head rolls to a stop in front of his feet.

_Like a tea tray in the sky,_

An upswing sends the head flying over the crawling hunter.

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat,_   


The sudden snap of the hunter's neck puts him out of his misery.

_How I wonder where you're at..._   


\- Did you have to ruin my fun? Stiles pouted leaning upon his trusty baseball bat.

\- Do you have to sing that ditty? Peter answered rolling his shoulders.

\- I thought you liked The Mad Hatter? Stiles asked as he surveyed the damage he and Peter had wrought.

\- I do. Just not as a soundtrack to dealing with codeless hunter scum." Peter began walking amongst the corpses towards the exit.

Stiles followed.  Stopping to wipe clean his bat upon one of the dead hunters.  Once outside, Peter rang Chris Argent to let him know the location of his latest clean-up.  While Stiles rang his father and concocted a story of a drug-deal gone wrong.  The elder Stilinski asked if this was the same as the previous two drug-deals gone wrong and sighed when Stiles stuttered out an affirmitive.

-You, Peter and Argent need to come up with a better cover story or we'll have Agent McCall back in town."  Sheriff Stilinski said and hung up. 

\- Your father's right." Peter said.

\- Yeah, well hopefully with Gerald Argent  _finally_ dead, we'll see the end of his brand psycho hunter, Argent or otherwise." Stiles stated.

\- One can only hope.  IHOP?" Peter suggested.

\- Yeah, I could eat." Stiles smiled.


End file.
